Portal:Cytaty/Cytaty z sezonu czwartego
* Ben: Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić. Zabierz Alex i uciekajcie jak najdalej stąd. * Danielle: Co? * Ben: Słuchaj. Nie mamy czasu. Każdy kto tu zostanie, zginie. Zabierz stąd Alex i uciekaj. Nieważne dokąd, ale musicie uciekać. Nie pozwolę, aby moja córka... * Danielle: Ona nie jest twoją córką. ---- * Hurley: Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że wygrałem na loterii? Wygrałem 150 mln $. To najgorsze, co mnie w życiu spotkało. * Bernard: Jasne. Komu potrzeba tyle forsy. * Hurley: Tych pieniędzy już nie ma. Wszyscy myślą, że nie żyję. Kiedy nas uratują i wrócę do domu, będę wolny. ---- * Hurley: Gdzie jest Charlie?! * Desmond: Przykro mi, bracie. ---- * Sawyer: A myślałem, że się dzisiaj wyśpię. ---- * Ben: Lepiej powiadom statek. Powiedz, że Naomi niesie im bardzo dużo drewna na opał. * Jack: Gdzie telefon? * Ben: Powinienem był powiedzieć, że go zabrała, ale wtedy znowu byś mnie pobił. Byłem ci to winien. * Jack: O czym ty mówisz? * Ben: Kate go zabrała, kiedy ja obejmowałeś. Znalazła właściwy trop, ale ty nie chciałeś jej słuchać, *więc chyba postanowiła sama to załatwić. Przynajmniej jest tu jeszcze ktoś, kto potrafi działać. ---- * Hurley: Posłucham mojego przyjaciela. Posłucham Charliego. ---- * Daniel Faraday: Czy ty jesteś Jack? * Sawyer: A w zasadzie czemu idziemy do jakiejś rudery? * Locke: Mamy to zrobić. * Sawyer: Tak samo, jak miałeś wbić nóż w plecy tej lasce, Naomi? * Locke: Acha. ---- * Sayid: Juliet, ty byłaś z Innymi. Jak myślisz, czemu Ben twierdzi, że ci ludzie chcą nas skrzywdzić? * Juliet: Ponieważ jest kłamcą i chce nas przestraszyć. Jak zwykle. Albo - ponieważ ci ludzie chcą nas skrzywdzić. ---- * Jack: Daniel, czemu w ogóle wziąłeś broń? * Daniel: Ee, do... obrony. * Jack: Do obrony przed czym? * Daniel: Hm, widzicie, no bo... ratowanie was i waszych ludzi... nie jest naszym głównym celem. ---- * Sawyer: Gdzie ty widziałeś Walta? To był sen? * Locke: Nie, to był Walt. Tylko... wyższy. * Sawyer: Jak to wyższy? Był olbrzymem? I co ci powiedział dokładnie? * Locke: Że mam robotę do wykonania. Że muszę zatrzymać Naomi przed sprowadzeniem tych ludzi na wyspę. * Sawyer: I co, nie pytałeś o szczegóły? * Locke: Ben mnie postrzelił i zostawił na śmierć. Walt uratował mi życie. Więc w zasadzie uwierzyłem mu na słowo. ---- * Ben: Alex, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. * Karl: Niech pan trzyma usta zamknięte, panie Linus. * Ben: Karl... skoro masz sypiać z moją córką, to nalegam, byś mówił mi Ben. ---- * Ben: Masz coś przeciwko, żebym zadał ci pytanie? * Sawyer: Jasne, że mam. * Ben: Czemu zostawiłeś Kate? * Sawyer: Marnujesz czas, Yoda. * Ben: Wiem, że to niemiłe, ale spójrzmy prawdzie w twarz. Teraz naprawdę nie masz szans... * Sawyer: Szans na co? * Ben: Popatrz na siebie, James. Owszem, na tej wyspie jesteś kimś. Jesteś odważny, przebojowy, przystojny. Ale jeśli wrócisz z nimi? Taki artysta półświatka jak ty nie jest konkurencją dla znakomitego chirurga. A Kate była naprawdę smutna, kiedy wybrałeś, że pójdziesz z nami... Przynajmniej ma Jacka, który ją pocieszy. * Sawyer: Ktoś mi powie, czemu my go jeszcze nie zabiliśmy? * Locke: Bo jest od dawna na tej wyspie, bo ma ważne dla nas informacje. I - wyłączając jego język - jest niegroźny. * Sawyer: Chcesz powiedzieć, że jego język zrobił ci dziurę w brzuchu? ---- * Jack: Odłóżcie broń. * Miles: Czemu miałbym to zrobić? * Jack: Bo w dżungli są nasi ludzie. Mają na muszce ciebie i jego. Więc... zapomnimy wam to nieporozumienie, tylko odłóżcie broń. * Miles: No weź. Myślisz, że jestem taki głu... :(strzały) * Jack: No nie wiem, Miles... Jak głupi jesteś? ---- * Sayid: Kim jesteś, Daniel? * Daniel: Jestem fizykiem. To znaczy, chyba można mnie nazwać fizykiem. W sumie nie lubię być szufladkowany w jednej... * Miles: Dan, przysięgam, jeszcze jedno słowo, a połamię ci palce. * Sayid: A ty czym się zajmujesz, Miles? * Miles: Zbieram próbki gleb. * Sayid: Fajnie. Może mi pomożesz. Podobno nie jesteście tu, by nas uratować. Podobno świat jest pewien, że nie żyjemy. Ale my żyjemy i mamy się dobrze. A wy w ogóle nie wydajecie się zdziwieni... * Miles: Och, mój Boże. To wy byliście w samolocie Oceanic 815. Łał! Już lepiej? ---- * Naomi: Ta misja byłaby trudna nawet bez potrzeby opiekowania się jajogłowym, pogromcą duchów, antropolożką i... pijakiem. * Matthew Abaddon: Oddajmy mu, że jest też całkiem dobrym pilotem. * Naomi: To szaleństwo. A co, jeśli znajdziemy rozbitków lotu Oceanic 815? * Abaddon: Nikt nie przeżył. * Naomi: Wiem. Ale co, jeśli ktoś przeżył? * Abaddon: Nikt nie przeżył. ---- * Daniel: Frak! (Frank się budzi) * Miles: Nic ci nie jest? * Daniel: Co się stało? * Frank: Piorun w nas uderzył. * Daniel: Gdzie jest Charlotte? * Frank: Wyskoczyła gdy zaczęliśmy tracić wysokość, nie wiem gdzie jest. * Miles: Gdzie helikopter? * Frank: Widziałem krowe... * Miles: Hej Hej! (strzela palcami) ''Lapidus! Gdzie się rozbił helikopter? * '''Frank': Rozbił?! Masz mnie za niedojde? Posadziłem go elegancko na ziemi. * Jack: Co planujemy zrobić? * Sayid: Ty nie jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem do tego rodzaju zadania. * Jack: A jaki to rodzaj zadania? * Sayid: Chcę sprawić, by Locke wypuścił Charlotte bez żadnego rozlewu krwi. * Jack: A ja bym to zrobił inaczej? * Sayid: Ostatni raz, kiedy go spotkałeś, przystawiłeś mu broń do głowy i pociągnąłeś za spust. To nie jest dobry rodzaj dyplomacji. ---- * Kate: Trochę do dupy, co nie? * Jack: Co? * Kate: Kiedy cię nie chcą zabrać ze sobą. Teraz wiesz, jak to jest być mną. * Jack: Chcesz powiedzieć, że powinienem poczekać 20 minut, a później i tak pójść? ---- * Sayid: Byłeś blisko z Naomi? * Miles: Nie. Spotkałem ją na łodzi. * Sayid: Nie wydajesz się zbytnio przejęty jej śmiercią. * Miles: Jasne, że jestem przejęty. Była niezła. Podobał mi się jej akcent. * Kate: To miłe. * Sayid: Ta kobieta, Charlotte... ona też cię nie obchodzi? * Miles: Co znaczy "obchodzi"? * Sayid: Jakieś koleżeństwo. * Miles: Przypomnij mi, kto idzie właśnie do swojego kolegi z bronią? Mnie obchodzi Locke. Może mi powiesz, jak mu się udało podzielić waszą małą, szczęśliwą rodzinkę na dwie? * Sayid: Stoczyła się zasadnicza debata: czy twoi ludzie przybywają tu, aby nas uratować, czy aby nas zabić. * Miles: A po której stronie ty się opowiedziałeś? * Sayid: Powiem ci, kiedy podejmę decyzję. ---- * Jack: Co on robi? * Frank: Daniel? Nie da rady wytłumaczyć. Połowy tego, co on mówi, nie rozumiem. A drugiej połowy kompletnie nie rozumiem. ---- * Hurley: Locke zerwał się z łańcucha. To znaczy... najpierw porwał tą jedną laskę, potem stwierdził, że to Walt kazał mu zabić drugą... * Sayid: Walt? * Hurley: Koleś, nie pytaj. Ja jakby próbowałem z nim się kłócić, ale on był, no wiecie, nieustępliwy... * Miles: Może przestaniesz paplać i powiesz nam wreszcie, co się z nimi stało? Gdzie są? * Hurley: A kim ty jesteś? * Miles: Gdzie oni do cholery poszli, grubasku? * Hurley: Och, bomba. Z łodzi przysłali nam nowego Sawyera. * Sayid: Hurley, gdzie oni poszli? * Hurley: Mam wrażenie, że byli zbyt zajęci wiązaniem mnie, żeby mi powiedzieć. Nie wiem. * Kate: Poszli razem? * Hurley: Tak, byli wystraszeni. Locke powiedział, że ludzie z łodzi są tutaj po to, żeby uratować Charlotte, a później nas zabić... To prawda? * Miles: Jeszcze nie. ---- * Sayid: Gdzie jest Locke? * Hurley: Rozmawia z tym złym Chińczykiem. * Sayid: Nie martw się Hurley, nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. * Hurley: Ta, widziałem, jak skręciłeś temu gościowi kark, robiąc nogami ten breakdance. Wolę zostać z tyłu. ---- * Frank: Co się stało z Milesem? * Sayid: Wymieniłem go. * Frank: Wymieniłeś? * Sayid: Miałem przyprowadzić Charlotte. Przyprowadziłem. * Frank: Oszukałeś mnie. * Sayid: Doprawdy? * Frank: Tak. Masz szczęście, że ten facet był jak wrzód na tyłku. ---- * Ben: Ci ludzie nie zasługują na współczucie. Mam ci przypomnieć, co zrobili ostatnio, kiedy myślałeś sercem, a nie bronią? * Sayid: Użyłeś tego, żebym dla ciebie zabijał. * Ben: Chcesz bronić swoich przyjaciół czy nie? * Locke: Czy ty... żałujesz, że poszedłeś ze mną? Martwi cię, co będziemy robić później? * Sawyer: Ja wiem tylko, że martwiłbym się znacznie bardziej, gdybym był na plaży. * Locke: A pozostali ludzie? Co mówią? * Sawyer: Głównie "beee". To jest fajne w owieczkach. Są przewidywalne. ---- * Miles: Wiesz, kim jestem? * Ben: Tak. * Miles: Wiesz, kto mnie przysyła? * Ben: Tak. * Miles: Więc wiesz, że włożył dużo czasu i wysiłku, żeby cię znaleźć. A ja teraz cię znalazłem. I mogę mu powiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie jesteś. Albo... Mogę skłamać i powiedzieć mu, że nie żyjesz. I zrobię to za 3,2 miliona dolarów. * Ben: Zorganizowałeś to całe spotkanie, żeby mnie zaszantażować? * Miles: Mówiąc ściśle, to się nazywa wyłudzenie. * Ben: 3,2 miliona? Czemu nie 3,3 albo 3,4? I czemu myślisz, że mam dostęp do takiej ilości pieniędzy? * Miles: Nie traktuj mnie jak jednego z nich! Jakbym nie wiedział, kim jesteś i na co się stać! * Ben: Twoja przyjaciółka Charlotte mnie widziała. Wie, że żyję. * Miles: Zajmę się Charlotte. Ty zajmij się kasą. Masz dwa dni. * Ben: Moja obecna sytuacja jest dość... ograniczona. Czy termin jest negocjowalny? * Miles: Dobra. Masz tydzień. Gotówka. ---- * Kate: Po co przyszłaś? * Diane Janssen: Bo... wiesz... Wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy myślałam, że nie żyjesz. Lekarze dają mi pół roku życia, już od czterech lat. Nie wiem, jak długo pociągnę. Przychodzę, żeby ci powiedzieć, że... Nie chcę zeznawać przeciwko tobie. * Kate: To nie zeznawaj. * Diane: Chcę zobaczyć swojego wnuka. * Kate: Przyszłaś tu zawierać umowę? * Diane: Ja chcę go tylko zobaczyć. * Kate: Nie chcę, żebyś się do niego zbliżała. ---- * Kate: Locke chce, żeby jutro mnie tu nie było. * Sawyer: Jak to? Skazał cię na banicję? Ja unieważniam wyrok. Możesz tu zostać. To jest mój dom... (chrapanie Hurleya) No dobra, mój i Montezumy. ---- * Miles: Słuchaj... nie wiem, co chcesz zrobić, ale marnujesz czas... * Locke: Otwórz usta... (otwiera i wsadza mu do ust granat) Nic nie mów. Trzymaj szczęki zaciśnięte... Zdałem sobie sprawę, że kiedy cię wczoraj związałem, popełniłem karygodny błąd, nie przedstawiając się. Otóż nazywam się John Locke i jestem odpowiedzialny za dobro tej wyspy. A ty, Miles, w końcu powiesz mi, kim jesteście. Powiesz mi o ludziach z łodzi. I powiesz mi, czemu tak was obchodzi Ben. Ale w międzyczasie... będziesz siedział cicho. Bo wczoraj nauczyłem się ważnej rzeczy. Nie ma sensu ustalać zasad, jeśli nie ma kary za ich łamanie. Nic ci nie będzie, dopóki zaciskasz szczęki na spuście. Smacznego. ---- * Kate: Witaj Aaron. * Daniel: Moja... przyszła wersja. Ona odniosła się do naszego spotkania tutaj, prawda? Więc... powinienem pamiętać, że cię tu spotkałem. * Desmond: Cóż, w zasadzie nie... * Daniel: Nie? * Desmond: ... Może po prostu zapomniałeś. * Daniel: Jak ja mógłbym to zapomnieć? * Desmond: Więc... teraz zmieniamy przyszłość, tak? * Daniel: Nie można zmienić przyszłości. ---- * Desmond: Po co ci ten płaszczyk? * Daniel: Do ochrony przed promieniowaniem. * Desmond: Mi też taki dasz? * Daniel: Nie, to tylko przeciw nasilonym dawkom. Ja to robię 20 razy na dzień. * Desmond: Aha... A co zakładasz na głowę? * Daniel: (nie przerywając pracy) Taa... ---- * Desmond: (o Eloise) Wysłałeś ją do przyszłości? * Daniel: Nie, nie ją... Jej świadomość. Jej umysł. ---- * George Minkowski: Nie mogę wrócić. (umiera) ---- * Dziennik Daniela: "Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, Desmond Hume będzie moją stałą." * Goodwin: Masz tu jakichś przyjaciół? Może Harper? * Juliet: Harper mnie nienawidzi. Rozmawiamy, bo musimy. Mam wrażenie, że jest naprawdę wredna i złośliwa. * Goodwin: To moja żona. ---- * Jack: Ta Harper to twoja przyjaciółka? * Juliet: Niezupełnie... była moją terapeutką. * Jack: Mieliście terapeutów? * Juliet: Bycie Innym jest bardzo stresujące. * Jack: Nawet jak na terapeutkę, wydawała się dość wrogo do nas nastawiona. * Juliet: Cóż... na pewno i ty masz przeżycia z przeszłości, o których nie chcesz rozmawiać. * Jack: Jasne. I wszystkie je umieściliście w moich aktach. * Juliet: Jack, uwierz mi... nie chciałbyś zobaczyć moich akt. ---- * Ben: John... Trzy miesiące temu w Gainesville, podobno Maryja objawiła się w pleśni na ścianie jakiegoś starego zespołu mieszkaniowego. Kiedy pojawiła się ta wieść, ponad 5000 ludzi przybyło żeby zobaczyć twarz Maryi na własne oczy. Ty, John, przeżyłeś katastrofę lotniczą. Ledwo co byłeś na wózku, a teraz robisz pajacyki. Skoro 5000 ludzi chciało zobaczyć kawałek pleśni, to jak myślisz, ile osób przyjdzie zobaczyć ciebie? Charles Widmore chce wykorzystać tą wyspę. Zrobi wszystko, żeby ją posiąść. ---- * Juliet: Chcesz wypuścić gaz? Zginiesz, tak jak i my. * Daniel: Nie, nie. Nie próbuję go wypuścić. Próbuję go zneutralizować. Chcę, żeby był nieszkodliwy. * AUTOMAT: 40 sekund do skażenia. * AUTOMAT: 30 sekund do skażenia. * AUTOMAT: Uwaga. Skażenie nieuniknione. Konieczna natychmiastowa ewakuacja. * AUTOMAT: 20 sekund do skażenia. ---- * Goodwin: Niecały kilometr stąd każe mi pracować nad chemikaliami, które mogą zabić każdego na tej wyspie, jeśli tylko wcisnę niewłaściwy przycisk. * Sun: Co się stało? * Kate: Przed czy po tym, jak ta ruda mnie znokautowała? * Sun: Uderzyła cię? * Kate: Kiedy wpadłam na nich wracając z obozu Locke'a.'' * Sun: Czemu to zrobiła? * Kate: Pewnie nie chciało się jej wyjaśniać, dlaczego szła do fabryki toksycznego gazu. Juliet powiedziała Jackowi, że to elektrownia. * Sun: Czemu Juliet kłamała? * Kate: Z przyzwyczajenia? -- * Kate: Wyglądasz okropnie * Jack: Dzięki ---- * Locke: Co oznacza kod 14-J? * Ben: Gdzie to usłyszałeś? * Locke: Zadzwonił telefon, odebrałem i jakiś głos powtarzał w kółko "kod 14-J". * Ben: Musimy iść do drugiego domu. Tam łatwiej się zabarykadować. * Locke: O czym ty mówisz? * Ben: Oni tu są. ---- * Sawyer: Niech zgadnę. 14-J nie oznacza, że przywieźli pizzę. ---- * John: Powiedziałeś, że muszę przeżyć. Dlaczego? * Ben: Teraz może nam pomóc jedynie Jacob. Razem musimy do niego pójść. * John: Skąd pewność, że go znajdę? Nawet nie wiem, gdzie jest ta chata. * Ben: Hurley wie, gdzie ona jest. ---- * Keamy: Za kogo pan mnie ma? * Ben: Martin Christopher Keamy, były sierżant US Marine Corps. Wzorowa służba od 1996 do 2001r. Potem współpracowałeś z różnymi grupami najemników. W szczególności w Ugandzie. Doskonale wiem, kim jesteś. Darujmy sobie te grzeczności. * Keamy: W porządku, Ben. Jak sobie życzysz. :(przyprowadzają Alex, po czym Keamy przykłada jej pistolet do głowy) * Keamy: Wystaw swój tyłek za drzwi, inaczej zabiję twoją córkę. * Ben: Chcę złożyć inną propozycję. * Keamy: Słucham. * Ben: Ty i twoi przyjaciele odwrócicie się i pójdziecie do swojego śmigłowca. Odlecicie stąd i zapomnicie o tej wyspie. ---- * Ben: Od kiedy sypiasz z butelką szkockiej przy łóżku? * Charles Widmore: Odkąd pojawiły się koszmary. Przyszedłeś mnie zabić? * Ben: Obaj wiemy, że nie mogę tego zrobić. * Widmore: Więc po co tu przyszedłeś? * Ben: Przyszedłem tu, ponieważ zamordowałeś moją córkę. * Widmore: Nie wpatruj się we mnie tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami i nie obwiniaj mnie za śmierć tej biednej dziewczyny. Obaj wiemy, że ja jej nie zamordowałem. Ty to zrobiłeś. * Ben: To nie prawda. * Widmore: Prawda. Zakradasz się do mojej sypialni w środku nocy niczym szczur i masz czelność sugerować, że to ty jesteś tu ofiarą? Ja wiem, kim ty jesteś. Czym jesteś. Wszystko, co masz odebrałeś kiedyś mnie. Więc zapytam jeszcze raz. Po co tu przyszedłeś? * Ben: Przyszedłem powiedzieć ci, że zabiję twoją córkę. -- * Hurley: Co za idiota buduje chatę w samym środku dżungli? * Ben: Dobre pytanie. * Hurley: To może na nie odpowiesz? * Ben: Nie wiem. * Hurley: Po co w ogóle tam idziemy? * Ben: Mam nadzieję, że człowiek, który w niej mieszka powie nam co zrobić z tymi, którzy próbują nas zabić. ---- * Ray: Co mu się stało? * Keamy: Słup czarnego dymu rzucił nim 20m w powietrze i wypruł mu flaki. ---- * Hurley: Mam teorię odnośnie tego, dlaczego tylko my widzimy chatkę. * Locke: Zamieniam się w słuch. * '''Hurley: Widzimy ją, ponieważ jesteśmy najbardziej stuknięci. ---- * John: Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, co się stało z ludźmi Dharmy? Mieszkała ich tu przynajmniej setka. Kierowali stacjami, budowali domy, robili ten sos, który lubisz. Aż pewnego dnia wszyscy zniknęli. Chcesz wiedzieć, dokąd idziemy? Idziemy się z nimi zobaczyć. * Hurley: Co ich spotkało? * John: On. (wskazuje Bena) ---- * Ben: (o Jacobie) Powiedział ci, co mamy zrobić? * John: Tak. * Ben: No i? * John: Chce, abyśmy przenieśli wyspę. * Keren: Nazywają was Szóstką Oceanic. To może nie najlepsza nazwa, ale dosyć chwytliwa. ---- * Jack: Wiesz, gdzie jest Orchidea? * Juliet: Nie. Nie słyszałam też głosów Sayida i Desmonda. * Jack: Kate. Pójdziemy na spacer? * Kate: Jasne. * Jack: Ja idę po broń, a ty przynieś wodę. i -- (Sawyer do Locka, gdy Lock zabronił pójść Hugo z Sawyerem.) *Jeżeli spadnie mu z głowy chociaż jeden kręcony włos, zabiję Cię.